


fools do what i do

by kamwashere



Series: the blue neighbourhood [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Based on Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood trilogy, Blowjobs, Closeted Character, Dan and Phil as teenagers, Depression, Divorce, Existential Crisis, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Making Out, Mental Illnesses, More tags to be added, NEXT WORK IN THE SERIES: TALK ME DOWN, NSFW, PART TWO: FOOLS, Part Two of Blue Neighbourhood ft. Phan, Parties, Smut, Underage - Freeform, kinda slow burn, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamwashere/pseuds/kamwashere
Summary: The second installment of the Blue Neighbourhood ft. Dan and Phil. AU.PART TWO: FOOLS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dan is 14, phil is 17

_ time does pass and friendships do fade. dan howell and phil lester were not exception to this. it’s just the way life goes; friends come and go, life still sucks but it doesn’t stop just for you and your misery. unfortunately, that was the case for dan. _

 

_ at the age of fourteen, his parents got divorced. dan wasn’t stupid, he saw it coming. but even though him and his brother adrian get to spend holidays twice and even though he is happy for his father's charming new wife, and his fancy-ass new life, his kind of fell apart. there were times he thinks that all of this must be some kind of a practical joke, like the universe conspired just to fuck him over. but then, he wakes and he feels deader than usual and then he realises, oh, this is his life now. _

 

_ he’d be lying if he said that the divorce didn’t tear them apart and screw them over. adrian is well, not doing well. dan thinks the divorce made him angry and maybe that’s why he’s unpredictable these days. he rarely ever comes out of his room, and even if he did that’s just to go to school (it’s not like that always happen.) or to hang at his friend’s house, whom he has never met. his mum never scolds him like the way she used to to the both of them, and dan guesses that’s part of the reason why he’s acting out - because he thinks his mum doesn’t care. _

 

_ and his mum? doing her best. she acts aloof and chilly, like it doesn’t bother her but there were times when her eyes would gloss over during dinner, like she’s still trying to figure out if this is their reality now - her reality, like she can’t believe that her husband would left her with two barely legal children.  _

 

_ but it’s fine. it’s not like they’re suffering or anything. their house is still the same. just quieter and lonelier than before. it wasn’t home before. but he can’t complain - he couldn't, now that his mother turned into alcohol for comfort. sometimes he would hear her sobbing and weeping from the thin walls of their house. her face was gaunt and pale, lifeless - it was as if his father took a part of her when he silently packed his stuff up and left them. _

 

_ when dan isn’t talking about his dad who ruined their lives, or his mum slowly losing her mind, he tends to think about disappearing quite a lot. how it would feel like. how it would sound to his or everyone’s ears. dan isn’t suicidal; he doesn’t want to die, either. (maybe, perhaps.) but it’s just one of those things that crossed his mind and never left. once he thought of it, it never escaped his hyperactive brain. every waking moment is pointless and it irks him. there are too many questions, too many dilemmas, too many of them that they haunt him every single day. _

 

_ dan found this new found existential crisis annoying yet, curious. he was too young to think about those things but he just can’t stop thinking about how something just appear and disappear. what is the purpose for all of this? do they… do we have some kind of significance? why are we here? what are we supposed to do? go to school and work and then, die? is that how things work? where are we even supposed to do after we die? dan doesn’t know and right now, the future seems pretty blank for him. he’s kinda scared  _

 

_ it’s been almost two years since he talked to phil. after his big meltdown, he has done his absolute best to ignore the boy, terrified of what he would say. phil, on the other hand, never lacked trying to get dan to talk to him. for months, he has done everything he can to try to at least say a simple ‘hello’ to his best friend, but to no avail. texts, calls, even trying to chat with dan through a game, but to no avail. there was one time where he tapped continuously at his windows (they were neighbours, and their roofs were so close very close you could walk over it) until dan closed his blinds.  _

 

_ the truth is, dan wanted to talk to him- he misses phil so much, but he’s too afraid. afraid that phil has forgotten about him already, afraid that phil would not accept his overdue apology, afraid that phil hated him for what happened because the truth is- it was all his fault, he overreacted. now, no matter how much he wanted to take it all back, it’s already too late. _

 

_ - _

 

_ phil is restless. tired. he feels as though everything around him seems dull and bleak. sure, there are a lot of things that still cheers him up. like the way his mother would cringe every time she tried to learn how technology works. or the way music seems to be only his companion (apart from dan) especially muse, his and dan’s favourite band. they lift his spirit; they put this invincible barrier from the world, a world that don’t always makes sense. _

 

_ his heart skips, and something akin to ache tugs painfully at his stomach. it could be the bad pizza he at at lunch today, or like as usual, it could be the thought of dan.  _

 

_ phil shook his head, trying to clear his mind and never think about anything ever again. right now, he needs to review for his entrance. he’s going to uni soon and it’s his dream school. he hopes he’ll go in. _

 

_ he shuts his eyes and ignore the noise around him, the loud ringing in his ears making his head pound. studying in a coffee shop had definitely been a bad idea. for one thing, the coffee’s gross and bitter but it’s better than his room. here, he’s away from home… from dan, specifically. maybe then, he could forget about dan the same way he has forgotten about him. _

 

_ he sighs and scanned his reviewer, wishing for a way he could just absorb all of this for a three days _

 

_ - _

 

_ dan creases his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at the paper. he wishes there was kind of equipment that could write out what he’s feeling right now and just magically writes itself into a song. _

 

_ dan enjoys writing. it was one of the things he actually likes doing. writing was a part of him… writing was him. give him four inches-long essay and he would write five. it was something he’s actually good at. _

 

_ writing is simple. it doesn’t fuck around. writing doesn’t have dyed-black hair, and ocean blue eyes, and a painfully bright smile. writing was just writing.  _

 

_ “oi! earth to dan?!” louise, one of her best friends, wildly waving her hands in front of him. her face is etched with a deep frown and raised eyebrow.  _

 

_ dan blushed slightly. “oh, louise.” he closed his binder. “hey, i didn’t see you.” _

 

_ “you’re writing again?” her tone turned excited. “lemme see!” she reached for his binder and sat next to him. she eagerly turned the pages,dan could feel the heat prickling on his neck through his cheeks. she was the only one he actually trusted to let her see all his works. he ducked his head, his chest thumping dully. “oh, wow, damn.” _

 

_ she pinched dan’s arm, which elicited a quiet ‘ow’ from him. “this is some really sad shit. you okay?” she says, looking impressed and worried.  _

 

_ “yeah, ‘course.” he lied. “i watched some anime last night so that happened.”  _

 

_ louise laughs, her voice colliding with their classmates’ noise. she always had a loud laugh. ‘of course.’ he just smiled tightly.  _

 

_ as much as dan is very good at writing, he’s also very good at lying. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ phil squinted his eyes at the bright lights, wincing at how bright they are. music boomed through the speakers, and phil thinks he’s temporarily deaf. he drank from his cup- he’s not sure what martyn put in the pitchers but he suspects it’s beer… at least he thinks. he shut his eyes and let the sour and acidic aftertaste burn down his throat and warm his stomach. _

 

_ ‘dad is gonna be so pissed after this,’ phil muttered under his breath. ‘where the hell is martyn?’ _

 

_ a mop of curly hair poked from doorway. phil’s assuming he’s talking to a girl, again. phil walked to them and tapped his brother’s shoulders.  _

 

_ martyn faced him with a smile, which grew bigger when he saw phil’s frown. “philip! bro!’ he grins and slides his arm over his younger brother, ‘everyone! this is my brother, phil, the one i was talking about! he’s going to uni tomorrow!” everyone said ‘hi’ and ‘hello’ to him and phil can’t help the blush creeping up on him as everyone eyed him. he chugged his cup and did the best that he could not to make eye contact. his vision hazes. _

 

_ ‘hey, martyn, can we talk?’ phil deadpanned. _

 

_ ‘sure, bro!’ his older brother chirped. phil pulled his brother to his room, which is surprisingly empty. he could’ve sworn there were two girls entering his room, to make out probably. _

 

_ martyn is the most outgoing and spontaneous person phil knows and phil can be pretty sociable sometimes but he cannot level to martyn’s bubbly personality. he never seems to get tired and always had energy for three parties and a whole out of the country trip. it kinda surprises phil sometimes. _

 

_ ‘martyn, i thought you said it was just a get-together? why are there so many people?’ phil fumed. ‘mum and dad will be so pissed and you know it.’  _

 

_ what he told phil a little ‘get-together’ turned to be a full, blown-up party. and phil loves parties but…  _

 

_ ‘phil, relax, they won’t come back ‘till tomorrow, anyway, ‘sides,’ martyn smirked. ‘you get to meet some ladies, eh?’ _

 

_ phil just rolled his eyes. ‘whatever. if you get busted, don’t drag me into this.’ _

 

_ ‘sure, whatever, bro. also, try to get laid!’ martyn got up and left. phil just rolled his eyes. he’s the human embodiment of the words ‘awkward’ and ‘lame,’ how would he get laid?  _

 

_ phil got up and trekked downstairs, refilling his cup. this booze turned out to be good, phil muses. he returns to his room and flopped into his bed, his head swimming a little bit. great, he’s tipsy.  _

 

_ he walked towards the window clumsily, the pale light of the moon peeking through the waters and trees and phil closes his eyes, trying to shut the loud music from the party. sometimes he wanted to be young again, just so he could enjoy life without feeling guilty for it.  _

 

_ phil shut his eyes, the bite of the crisp, chilling air stings his cheeks as he rubs his arms and relishing the feeling of biting, cold air. his moment of solace was interrupted when his eye catches a silhouette from… dan’s room. sometimes phil forgets that his room is conveniently in front of dan’s- it’s been too long. _

 

_ he eyes dan from his room, the way his curly fringe fall softly, covering his tired eyes. the way his nose scrunch involuntarily. the way his lips twitch and he doesn’t even know it. phil often thinks of those lips- how it would feel. how it would taste against his. _

 

_ and yeah, maybe phil is kind of in love with dan. who wouldn’t be? dan’s the kind of person you just never forget- phil tried, a couple of times. but even if he can, he doesn’t think he want to. he takes a swig with his beer and closed his eyes, enjoying the way everything spins. _

 

_ ‘phil?’ said a voice quietly. phil felt the all familiar pang in his chest and the flutter in his stomach. crap.  _

 

_ ‘hey, dan,’ he smiled and opened his eyes, revelling at the sight in front of him. dan was so beautiful. and lovely. and intoxicating. phil reckons it’s just the alcohol.  _

 

_ ‘you okay?’ the brown-haired asked. his lips were curled. _

 

_ ‘yeah,’ phil nodded. ‘probably.’ he chuckled. _

 

_ ‘okay?’ dan raised his eyebrows. typical dan.  _

 

_ he secretly peeked dan through his lashes and he noticed that dan has a piercing now. ears and lips. phil didn’t know that- he wonders how many things he has missed since then. _

 

_ putting his cup down on his bedside table, he stood up and opened his curtains. he stretched his long legs through the hole of the window until his feet lands on the window stool, he can feel dan’s eyes on his every movement. he carefully took a step on the roof of his house- which has always been too low. he looked at dan expectantly, but he doesn’t say anything. _

 

_ dan keeps peering at him, before finally sighing and giving in. he copies phil, and just like old times, they’re sitting on the roof, staring at the stars. dan can only wonder how much of a cliche this is. _

 

_ ‘hey, dan,’ phil suddenly slurred after a moment of silence. it took seconds for dan to reply. ‘yeah?’ _

 

_ ‘do you- do you hate me?’ oh god, here comes the verbal hiccup. phil hates getting drunk. he gulped. ‘cause i have been trying to think about what happened, and yeah, it was a crappy thing for me to tease you but i never meant any harm, and i-‘ _

 

_ ‘phil, no, this is ridiculous,’ dan rests his face on his palms, the rings on his plump fingers glitters in the moonlight. ‘you did nothing wrong, i was just being… a dramatic bitch, and i took it out on you.’ _

 

_ ‘no, no, it was okay, i-‘ _

 

_ ‘no, phil just stop, okay? don’t even try to justify what i did, ok?’ dan removes his hands on face and looks at phil properly now. he can see how much he has changed. the most noticeable was his hair- he’s dyed it jet black, but dan could still traces of ginger-red on the tips of his hair. he looks great, he always did- but dan prefers his old look. he also gotten a lot paler, and taller- he must be three inches taller than dan now, compared to the one inch height difference last year. _

 

_ ‘dan-‘ _

 

_ ‘i’m sorry, phil, i am. i don’t know where to start but i’ve been so afraid of everyone finding out i’m bi,’ dan closes his eyes, phil softens. ‘that i ignored you, like an idiot.’ _

 

_ ‘dan, it’s ok,’ phil smiles, showing of his adorably uneven teeth. ‘i’m proud of you,’  _

 

_ dan reddened, warmth blossoming inside his whole body. he doesn’t hide his smile. ‘thanks.’ _

 

_ ‘kinda in love with you, too.’ _

 

_ ‘w-what?!’ _

_ ‘i missed you, you know. i feel like i’ve been so lost or something.’ phil sighed. ‘i have so many things i wanted to say to you since.’ _

_ ‘you’re in love with me?’ _

 

_ phil paused. ‘... what?’ _

_ ‘you just said you’re in love with me, dingus.’ dan rolls his eyes. a habit. _

 

_ ‘well, i am drunk.’ dan snorts, ‘true.’ _

 

_ the other boy opened his eyes and stares at him. dan immediately blushed and looked away. ‘well, do you?’ _

_ ‘do i what?’ _

_ ‘love me back?’ _

_ ‘i don’t know.’ dan cleared his throat. ‘probably.’ _

 

_ ‘good enough for me.’ phil grabbed the nape of dan’s neck and brushed his lips against dan’s. dan held his breath, his breath caught up in his throat. ‘oh my god, is this really happening?’ dan thought idly. _

 

_ ‘w-wait, is this okay?’ _

 

_ ‘oh my fucking god, phil, just do it, jesus,’ dan babbled, his face red like a tomato and his eye half-closed.  _

 

_ phil laughed and claims dan’s mouth putting his cold hands on dan’s cheeks. he could hear his heart thumping on his chest. phil opens his lips against dan’s as he feel him slump, releasing breathless huffs of air. he feels so, so alive. _

 

_ phil broke away and stared at pools of brown in dan’s eyes- he kissed his lashes, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. they kissed, long and gentle until phil pulled away, his eyelids twitching with keenness. ‘you alright, bear?’ _

 

_ dan has his eyes closed as he smiled. ‘yeah.’ for the first time, that was the truth. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is my first time writing smut (kinda)

_ it’s midday, and at this time of the day, most of the people are either somewhere off or too caught up in their own agendas. the streets are empty but silent, peaceful- the silent crash of waves by the shore ever-present, the scent of the saltiness of the sea lingers in the air. it was one of the notable features in their bland, blue neighbourhood. _

 

_ but right now, dan couldn’t care less. his favourite pastime used to be watching the water slips by the shore, sat on the highest branch of live oak tree before, the tradition used to be his and phil’s, but ever since… well. he carried the tradition on his own now. _

 

_ dan could not care less because he feels so full, but not too much. complete, yet not enough. _

 

_ phil doesn’t think he would ever get tired of this. _

_ dan was making these small noises, he practically mewls. phil could melt right here and right now. his lips are so soft. he licked his bottom lip, gently tugging at his hair. phil’s almost convinced he’s going to die. _

 

_ dan complies and opens his mouth. his mouth tastes of cinnamon and chocolates. phil could get used to this. he’s been waiting for so long, for this. to have dan like this, needy and desperate. just like phil is.  _

 

_ they spent the whole night cuddling and trailing sleepy kisses on each other’s mouths until they both fell asleep, snuggled on phil’s bed. they both woke up- dan with his face red and phil with the largest, and dopiest smile on. dan kisses him on the cheeks and promises him he’ll see him later after school. phil just smiles and nods, unable to form words after what happened that night, hungover but forgotten. _

 

_ and now, here they are. _

 

_ ‘please, phil,’ dan practically begs, making phil’s stomach do a somersault. ‘i wanna, i need-’ _

 

_ ‘you need what, bear?’ he pulls dan against him, putting his pale, cold hands on his waist, making his way through dan’s smooth, warm back. the younger boy shivers down with the touch. ‘tell me, c’mon,’ _

 

_ ‘i don’t know!’ dan cries in frustration as phil plants light kisses on his neck, earning heated gasps from the younger boy. ‘phil, please, please-’ _

 

_ ‘okay,’ phil looks at dan, and almost groaned at the way his eyes are almost closed and his eyebrows furrowed, lost in the moment. ‘i got you, babe.’ _

 

_ ‘h-how are you even good at this?’  dan breathes, gripping tightly at phil’s plaid shirt. _

 

_ ‘well, i’ve been practicing,’  _

 

_ phil’s first kiss was with a girl called andy. she was very nice and smart, and phil was 13 but never properly made out with someone (there was one time when he was 10, but it was just a peck so it didn’t really count.) so he figured he should at least learn how to, so she goes up to her during lunch break and asked her, without a beat, ‘can you teach me how to kiss?’ she complied, even gave her a five out ten. phil thought it was consideringly good for an absolute beginner. _

 

_ since then, he would experiment with both girls and guys, especially during parties. he think he’s gotten pretty good, decent even, but he’s never gone all the way.  _

 

_ phil thinks, with wonder, that none of them could ever compare to dan. _

 

_ dan whines as he rests his face on phil’s neck, exhaling loudly. phil kisses his forehead and whispers, ‘get this off for me?’ he tugs on dan’s muse shirt. dan nods, blushing hotly as he timidly pulls the shirt over his head. phil was looking at him, face never wavering, like he is trying to memorise this exact moment.  _

 

_ dan sets his shirt on the phil’s bedside table, and lowers his head, rubbing his arms consciously. phil thought he looked ethereal with sunlight kissing his freckled skin, and his curly hair falling over his eyes. he threads his fingers through dan’s impossibly silky hair, all the way to the nape of his neck, thumbing the bit of skin under his ear. phil kisses his chin first, then his throat, then he licks a long stripe all the way to his jugular, pauses for a second before biting gently and sucks. _

 

_ dan lets out a loud gasp and his hand flies to phil’s head, fisting a handful of phil’s hair. ‘wha’ssat?!’ he slurs. _

 

_ phil grins at him. ‘i’m giving you a hickey.’  _

 

_ dan nodded, feeling vaguely drunk. ‘okay,’ he breathes. phil kisses him on the mouth, fast. _

 

_ dan got his first kiss when he was 11. it was with a girl called alex who he had been crushing on. it was during a spin-of-bottle game and they both have no idea how to kiss so he just stuck out his tongue and hoped for the best. it was horrible, he told himself that kissing was gross. after a month, he finally gained the nerve to ask her out, which turned out to be a disaster. alex had cried throughout the movie, which dan spent his lunch money on for tickets. she still wouldn’t talk to him up to this day.  _

 

_ but alex didn’t kiss like phil does, and dan finally understood why kissing is usually described by some bullshit metaphors like ‘fireworks erupting,’ and ‘world-stopping.’ _

 

_ dan thinks, mind drunk from the feather-light touches phil is giving him, that no amount of cliches in the world can ever describe the way phil is nipping at his collarbone right now, or the way his cold, slender fingers are pressed lightly on his waist. _

 

_ phil pauses momentarily to adjust his position so his back is resting against the wall, pulling dan into his lap, and takes off his own shirt. dan’s clothed cock is trapped in between them, and his own pressed tightly against dan’s bottom, chests flushed against each other. they both release breathy moans. dan’s long legs wraps around phil’s waist as he places his mouth on phil’s, clumsily moving his tongue and clashing their teeth. phil smiles at his eagerness and delicately seizing control of the kiss, his wandering hands find their way on dan’s exposed back.  _

 

_ dan shivers from the touch, his eyes are squeezed tightly, overcome with the sensations. phil’s mouth moves again, this time he gets back to pressing his mouth on dan’s neck, kissing and biting every flesh his mouth could find. after he was done ravaging dan’s neck, he leans back, admiring the purple and yellow bruises. then, he looks at dan and was slightly surprised at the younger boy who was already looking at him, pupils dilated and lips pink and swollen. phil feels a flutter in the pit of his stomach. with the lightest and softest of touches, he places his hand on dan’s neck and pulls him closer, kissing him with the most emotion he could muster. he doesn’t move but he could feel the chestnut-haired boy melt.  _

 

_ he breaks away and doesn’t look away when he tenderly lays dan’s back on the top of his stringy mattress, in awe of the way dan’s wavy locks is swept away when he lies down. a streak of sunlight illuminates on his face, making the freckles and moles on his face pop out and his dark brown eyes glimmer although they are squinting against  the harsh light. his tongue trails down to dan’s chest, eyes still locked into dan’s as he gently nips at the skin on his chest. the brown-haired boy gasps noisily, while phil traps a bit of skin in his teeth and licks, sucking a little. phil has no idea if that feels good, but based on the noises dan was making, he has a pretty good guess. _

 

_ he positions his leg in between dan’s own, leaning his chest closer to his stomach, pressing his thigh to his crotch, feeling dan’s aching hardness on his hip. dan whines and whimpers, eyes stuttering and he’s mumbling incoherently. phil’s mouth moves to dan’s nipples, which are perked up due to the cold. he bit the nip, which had dan gasping, but phil soothed the sting by circling it the with his tongue. he continues doing it with dan’s right nipple as his long, soft hand trails at dan’s stomach and inside his underwear. phil palms dan’s erection which made the younger boy squeal and his narrow hips twitch. “shit, phil!” _

 

_ “i know, bear,” dan could hear the smug grin in phil’s voice and he almost yelled at him, but he thumbs at dan’s slit which made him hiss. the raven-haired boy takes off his black boxer shorts, and kisses his thighs.  _

 

_ phil faces dan, flushed - his hair tousled and chest pink, and whispers into his mouth, “you’re beautiful.” he kisses every mole that his eyes could see, still pumping dan’s prick with his right hand. ‘so pretty,’ he gushed as he licks a stripe on dan’s neck. the chestnut-haired boy rests forehead on phil’s wide shoulder as phil continues giving the best handjob in his life. phil’s playing with dan’s scrotum when dan comes, hands flying to grip at phil’s hair as white pearls spurts to the older boy’s stomach and into phil’s hand. _

 

_ dan breathes heavily and lies down, mind still high from the orgasm. he whispers, ‘holy shit.’  _

 

_ phil chuckles at him and places his mouth on dan’s, kissing him long and hard. ‘i’m gonna go get a towel, okay?’ he had the dopiest smile on his face, like he had been the one given the best goddamn handjob in his life. _

 

_ a few seconds later, phil comes back with a wet towel and a wool blanket. he wipes dan with the towel, and places the blanket next to him. after he was done with the towel, he throws it inside the laundry basket and plops on the bed next to dan, spreading the blanket evenly for the both of them. for a second none of them moves nor speak, until phil says, ‘well? come on and cuddle with me.’ _

 

_ ‘really lester?’ dan looks at phil, grinning. phil just gives him a ‘duh?’ look but his eyes are sparkling.  _

_ dan laughs and curls over to phil, sighing contentedly. only phil would get fresh blankets just to cuddle after sex.  _

 

_ they lay there for a while, while phil plays with dan’s curls. ‘what are you thinking of?’ phil asks, his voice almost a whisper. _

 

_ ‘thay handjob you just gave me.’ dan answers truthfully. he was rewarded by the rumble in phil’s chest. ‘i just realised i never actually made you.. um,’ dan blushes. god, he was almost fifteen! he should not be blushing over the topic of sex. _

 

_ ‘dan, it’s okay, i don’t want to force you-‘ _

 

_ ‘but i want to.’ dan looks up at phil, a determined look in his eyes. phil just smiles softly at him and kisses his temple. ‘alright, but for now, let’s just cuddle, ok?’ _

 

_ ‘fine,’ dan pouts. ‘i am so gonna give you the best handjob in your life, phil lester. heck, scratch that, i am giving you the best blowjob ever too.’ _

 

_ phil chokes, his cheeks heating up. ‘really? i’d like to see you try, howell.’  _

 

_ ‘you’re on, lester.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about phan with me on [tumblr!](https://kamwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
